List of people from the Dominican Republic
This is a list of famous or notable people from the Dominican Republic. The list also includes individuals of Dominican ancestry who reside overseas. Authors * Julia Alvarez * Arambilet * Frank Báez * Josefina Baez * Rei Berroa .]] * Manuel del Cabral * Aída Cartagena Portalatín * Roberto Cassá * Raquel Cepeda * Tulio Manuel Cestero * Hilma Contreras * Angie Cruz * Junot Díaz * Judith Dupré * Virginia Elena Ortea * León Félix Batista * Arturo Féliz-Camilo .]] * Fabio Fiallo * Freddy Ginebra * Cristino Gómez * Chico Gonzalez * José Luis González * Pedro Henríquez Ureña * Federico Henríquez y Carvajal * Angela Hernández Nuñez * Juan Isidro Jiménez Grullón * Rita Indiana * Mariano Lebrón Saviñón * Marcio Veloz Maggiolo * Andrés L. Mateo * Félix Evaristo Mejía * Miguel D. Mena * Leopoldo Minaya * Pedro Mir * Domingo Moreno Jimenes * Mateo Morrison * José Núñez de Cáceres * Arturo Rodríguez Fernández * Mu-Kien Adriana Sang * Rosa Silverio * Alfredo Fernández Simó * Salomé Ureña * Jael Uribe * Bernardo Vega * Julio Vega Batlle * Alanna Lockward * Delia Weber Business .]] *Marcos Bisonó – businessman *José Blanco – cigar industrialist *Ligia Bonetti – businesswoman *Manuel Díez Cabral – businessman *Juan Cohen – businessman *José Luis Corripio – businessman *The Franjul Family – business family *Bartolomé Gamundi – businessman and government official in Puerto Rico *Manuel Alejandro Grullón – businessman, president of Banco Popular *José León Asensio – businessman *Victor Miguel Pacheco Mendez – businessman *Leo Perez Minaya – businessman *Celso Marranzini – economist *Porfirio Pina – music executive *Frank Rainieri – businessman, chairman and founder of Grupo Punta Cana *Vicini family – business family Fashion and beauty pageant personalities , prominent fashion designer.]] * Mariasela Álvarez – Miss World 1982 *Eva Arias – beauty queen and fashion model *Sully Bonnelly – fashion designer *Susie Castillo – Miss USA 2003 *Ana Contreras – Miss World Beach beauty semifinalist *Claudia Cruz – Miss World 2004 first runner-up *Marianne Cruz – Miss Universe 2008 second runner-up *Yadira Cury – Miss International 2005 first runner-up *Ada de la Cruz – Miss Universe 2009 first runner-up *Magali Febles – owner of the Miss Dominican Republic pageant franchise *Anea Garcia – Miss Grand International 2015 *Gilda Jovine – fashion model *Francisca Lachapel – Nuestra Belleza Latina 2015 *Claudette Lali – former model/film wardrobe stylist *Hernan Lander – fashion designer .]] * Dulcita Lieggi – beauty pageant contestant *Denny Méndez – Miss Italy 1997 *Clarissa Molina – Nuestra Belleza Latina 2016 V.I.P winner, Miss Dominican Republic 2015 *Ruth Ocumárez – former beauty queen *Oscar de la Renta – fashion designer *Amell Santana – Miss Earth 2005 first runner-up *Samantha Sepulveda – model and policewoman *Renata Soñé – Miss Universe 2005 second runner–up *Arlenis Sosa – fashion model *Nabila Tapia – Miss Teen International first runner-up *Amelia Vega – Miss Universe 2003, actress and model Motion picture and television personalities A–M *Irvin Alberti – actor *Nancy Alvarez – psychologist, television talk show host *Tina Aumont – film actress; daughter of Maria Montez ]] *Freddy Beras-Goico – television host, comedian *Julissa Bermudez – television personality *Jenny Blanco – TV presenter and actress *Nashla Bogaert - actress *Micky Bretón – director *Francis Capra – actor *Rafael Campos – actor *Sergio Carlo – actor *Aimee Carrero – actress *Terry Carter – actor *Hosea Chanchez – actor *Charytín – actress, singer, television host *José Guillermo Cortines – actor, musician *Jackie Cruz – actress *Tony Dandrades – TV presenter *Yasmin Deliz – television personality/actress *Arisleyda Dilone - actress *Akari Endo – actress ]] *Hony Estrella – actress *Iamdra Fermín – TV presenter *Juan Fernández – actor *Yubo Fernandez – actress *René Fortunato – film director *J. Teddy Garces – actor *Andrés García – actor *Laura García-Godoy – actress *Milagros Germán – actress *Rick Gonzalez – actor *María Alejandra Guzmán – TV presenter *Juliana Harkavy – actress (Dominican mother) *Oscar Haza – television journalist *Wilson Jermaine Heredia – actor *Arthur Lithgow – actor *Jorge Lendeborg Jr. – actor *Sarah Jorge León – actress *Shirley Henriquez-actress and Model *Yelitza Lora – actress *Bryan Lugo – actor *Hemky Madera – actor *Yorlin Madera – actor (television series One Life to Live) *Judy Marte – actress *Luisito Martí – comedian *Luis Alberto Rodriguez- actor *[[Agliberto Meléndez – film director *Mirtha Michelle – actress ]] *Maria Montez – actress *Rafael Molina Morillo – journalist *Carlos de la Mota – actor *Patrícia Mota – actress N–Z *Amaury Nolasco – actor *Miguel A. Núñez, Jr. – actor *Robmariel Olea – actress *Karen Olivo – Tony Award-winning actress *Alex Paez – American actor of Dominican descent *Manny Pérez – actor (films Party Monster and El Cantante) *Frank Perozo – actor, producer *Nuria Piera – television journalist *Esmeralda Pimentel – telenovela actress (Dominican father) *Jessica Pimentel – actress *Dascha Polanco – actress (Netflix original series Orange Is the New Black) *Rafael José – Puerto Rican television personality (Dominican father) ]] *Dania Ramirez – actress (television series Heroes and Entourage) *Silvestre Rasuk – actor *Victor Rasuk – actor *Monica Raymund – actress *Judy Reyes – actress (television series Scrubs) *Birmania Ríos – television personality (television show Despierta America) *Diana-Maria Riva – actress *Carolina Rivas – actress *Alfonso Rodríguez – film director *Michelle Rodriguez – actress *Julio Sabala – actor, comedian *Roberto Salcedo, Jr. – comedian *Zoe Saldana – actress *Carlos Sánchez – comedian, actor *Nuryn Sanlley – comedian *Harmony Santana – actress *Merlin Santana – actor *Rafael Corporán de los Santos – TV host *Enrique Segoviano – producer, director *Sharlene Taulé – actress and singer *Rosanna Tavarez – singer, television personality *Shannon Tavarez – Broadway actress and singer; Dominican father *Jessy Terrero – director *Leticia Tonos – director *Celines Toribio – actress/model *Isaac Saviñón – actor *Julian Scott Urena – actor *Vielka Valenzuela – talk show host *Michelle Vargas – actress, model *Denise Vasi – actress *James Victor (actor) – actor *Ludo Vika – actress, comedian *Tristan Wilds – actor *Carmen Wong Ulrich – journalist *Sandra Zaiter – actress and television host Painters and artists *Oscar Abreu *Cándido Bidó *Tito Canepa *Jaime Colson *José García Cordero *Luis Desangles *Paul Giudicelli *Aurelio Grisanty *Gilberto Hernández Ortega *Clara Ledesma *Tania Marmolejo *Yoryi Morel *Elsa Núñez *Raquel Paiewonsky *Olivia Peguero *Rigo Peralta *Guillo Pérez *Eligio Pichardo *Abelardo Rodríguez Urdaneta *Amaya Salazar *Jorge Noceda Sanchez *Julia Santos Solomon *Darío Suro *Rosa Tavarez *Miguel Vila Luna *Celeste Woss y Gil Political and military figures *Rafael Alburquerque – former vice president *Pedro Franco Badía – former Secretary of the Interior and Police *Buenaventura Báez Méndez – former president *Joaquín Balaguer Ricardo – former president (1960–1962, 1966–1978, 1986–1996) *Ramón Emeterio Betances – founder of Puerto Rican independence movement (Dominican father) *Salvador Jorge Blanco – former president (1982–1986) *Tomás Bobadilla – first ruler of the Dominican Republic *Juan Bosch y Gaviño – former president *Francisco Alberto Caamaño Deñó – former president *Fernando Cabrera – New York City Councilman *Ramón Cáceres – former president *Margarita Cedeño de Fernández – vice-president and former First Lady of the Dominican Republic *David Collado – current mayor of Santo Domingo. *Lorraine Cortés-Vázquez – 65th Secretary of State of New York *Juan Pablo Duarte – one of the founding fathers of the Dominican Republic *Adriano Espaillat – New York State Assemblyman; first Dominican American to be elected to a State House in the United States *Rafael Espinal – New York State Assemblyman *Rafael Estrella Ureña – former president *Carlos Felipe Morales – former president *Leonel Fernández Reyna – former President (1996–2000, 2004–2008, 2008–2012) *Pedro Florentino – hero of the Battle of Jacuba, during the War of Independence from Haiti *Maximiliano Gómez – revolutionary political leader *Máximo Gómez – military commander of the Cuban War of Independence *Petronila Angélica Gómez – feminist *Antonio Guzmán Fernández – former president *Ulises Heureaux – former president *Antonio Imbert Barrera – former president *Gregorio Luperón – former president *Miguel Martinez – former New York City Councilman *Zoila Martinez - lawyer and ambassador *Danilo Medina – former President (2012–2016) *Hipólito Mejía – was and running for president *Ramón Matías Mella – one of the founding fathers of the Dominican Republic *The Mirabal sisters – political dissidents *Adolfo Alejandro Nouel – Santo Domingo archbishop and interim president *José Nuñez-Melo – Canadian politician *José Francisco Peña Gómez – mayor of Santo Domingo (1982–1986) *Joseline Peña-Melnyk – member of the Maryland General Assembly *Cesar A. Perales – 67th Secretary of State of New York *Thomas Perez – civil rights lawyer *Donald Reid Cabral – former president *Ydanis Rodríguez – New York City councilman *José Antonio (Pepillo) Salcedo – first president after the Restoration of the Dominican Republic *Roberto Salcedo, Sr. – mayor of Santo Domingo (2002–2016) *Juan Sánchez Ramírez – military general *Jean Alain Rodríguez Sánchez - lawyer *Francisco del Rosario Sánchez – one of the founding fathers of the Dominican Republic *Pedro Santana Familias – first president (1844) *José Del Castillo Saviñón – politician *Angel Taveras – mayor of Providence, Rhode Island *Rafael Leónidas Trujillo – dictator (1930–1961) *Ramfis Trujillo – general and son of dictator Rafael Leónidas Trujillo *Francisco Urena – Massachusetts government official *Fernando Valerio – hero of the battles of Santiago (1844) and Sabana Larga (1856), during the War of Independence from Haiti *Elias Wessin y Wessin – former general For a complete list, please refer to List of Presidents of the Dominican Republic Scientists and scholars aerospace engineer, Victor Carreno]] *Idelisa Bonnelly – marine biologist *Víctor A. Carreño – NASA aerospace engineer *Marcos Espinal – epidemiologist *Luis Arístides Fiallo Cabral – astronomer *Pedro Francisco Bonó – sociologist *Juan Isidro Jiménez Grullón – historian *Erich E. Kunhardt – physicist *Jose Gabriel Garcia – historian *Miguel Canela Lázaro – anatomist *Frank Moya Pons – historian *Andrés Navarro – architect *Feniosky Peña-Mora – engineer *Margot Taule – architect *Juan Manuel Taveras Rodríguez – radiologist *Héctor Valdez Albizu – economist Singers and musicians A–M *Héctor Acosta – bachata/merengue singer *Cyrille Aimée – jazz musician (Dominican mother) *Manny Albam – jazz musician *Luis Alberti – merengue musician *José Alberto (aka El Canario) – salsa singer *Juan Bautista Alfonseca – military officer, composer *Anaís – pop singer *Andy Andy – singer *Arcángel – reggaeton artist *Aventura – bachata group *AZ – rapper *Lope Balaguer – singer *Kirko Bangz – rapper *Ivan Barias – music producer *Eduardo Brito – baritone singer *Ninón Lapeiretta de Brouwer – female composer *Alex Bueno – merengue/bachata singer *Nini Caffaro – singer *José Manuel Calderón – bachata musician *Michel Camilo – jazz pianist *Angela Carrasco – singer *Israel Casado – merengue instrumentalist *Aisha Syed Castro – violinist *Bonny Cepeda – merengue singer *Las Chicas del Can *Javier Colon – singer and winner of the first season of U.S. reality series The Voice *Charles Connor – rhythm and blues drummer *Coro – freestyle singer/actor *Cristal Marie – Latin pop singer, songwriter *Casandra Damirón – folk singer *Kat DeLuna – singer *DJ Prostyle – hip hop DJ *Don Miguelo – reggaeton artist *Dave East – rap artist *El Cata – merengue musician *El Jeffrey – merengue singer *El Prodigio – accordionist *Jackeline Estevez – pop singer *Bienvenido Fabian – composer *Fabolous – rapper *Zacarías Ferreira – bachata singer *Xiomara Fortuna – singer *Omar Franco – singer/composer *Billo Frómeta – singer *Juan Francisco García – merengue composer *Vicente García – singer-songwriter *Teodora Ginés – composer *Lilly Goodman – singer *Irv Gotti – producer *Leslie Grace – singer, songwriter ]] *Juan Luis Guerra – merengue/bachata/salsa musician *Luichy Guzman – film composer *Ivonne Haza – soprano singer *Tatico Henriquez – merengue musician *Martha Heredia – singer *Julio Alberto Hernández – composer *Maridalia Hernández *Vinylz Hernandez – music producer *Eddy Herrera – merengue singer *Nicky Jam – reggaeton artist *Ozuna – reggaeton artist *Alih Jey – singer *Krisspy – merengue singer *Bullumba Landestoy – pianist, composer *Ñico Lora – known as the "Father of Merengue" music, singer *Margarita Luna de Espaillat - composer *Anthony Ríos - ballad singer *Los Hermanos Rosario – merengue group *Luny Tunes – reggaeton producers/artists *Domenic Marte – bachata singer *Melanie Martinez – pop singer (Dominican parents) *La Materialista – singer *Henry Mendez – regaetton artist *Miguelito – rapper (Dominican father) *Munchi – DJ N–Z *Natti Natasha – singer *Noztra – reggaeton artist *Francisco Núñez – musical conductor *Pavel Nuñez – pop/rock musician *Omega – merenhouse musician *Juan Francisco Ordóñez – guitarist/composer *Ramón Orlando – merengue singer *Shalim Ortiz – singer *Johnny Pacheco – salsa singer/producer/bandleader *Leonardo Paniagua – bachata artist *Karina Pasian – singer/pianist *Chichí Peralta – singer, bandleader, percussionist *Rubby Perez – singer *Geovanny Polanco – merengue singer *Romeo Santos - bachata singer, very famous figure in the Dominican Republic *Prince Royce – bachata singer *Milly Quezada – singer, dubbed the "Queen of Merengue" *Fausto Rey – singer/composer *Frank Reyes – bachata singer *José Rufino Reyes y Siancas – composer of Dominican national anthem *Trio Reynoso – known as the "kings of merengue tipico" merengue/bachata group *Ariel Rivas – music producer *Mario Rivera – jazz composer/artist *Bienvenido Rodríguez - bachata singer *Raulín Rodríguez – bachata singer *Richard Camacho – Pop singer (Dominican Parents) *Tito Rodríguez – singer, bandleader *Rosangela – singer *Toño Rosario – merengue singer *Raulín Rosendo – salsa singer *Roger Sanchez – DJ/house music producer *Daniel Santacruz – singer/songwriter *Lizette Santana (also known as Lizé) – singer/songwriter *Santaye – singer/songwriter *Antony Santos – bachata singer *Yoskar Sarante – bachata singer *Luis Segura – singer *Triple Seis – rapper *Twin Shadow – indie musician *Vicky Shell – singer, songwriter *Rafael Solano – songwriter/composer *Lea Sunshine – singer *Giselle Tavera – singer *Michael Tavera - composer *Ines Thomas Almeida – opera singer *Cuco Valoy – merengue singer/bandleader *Luis Vargas – bachata singer *Sergio Vargas – merengue singer *Wilfrido Vargas – merengue singer *Johnny Ventura – merengue singer, vice mayor (1994–1998) and mayor of Santo Domingo (1998–2002) *Fernando Villalona – singer *J.R. Writer – rapper *Marcos Yaroide – Christian singer, composer Sports figures Baseball * Manny Acta – former manager of the Cleveland Indians * Willy Adames – professional baseball player * Antonio Alfonseca – professional baseball player * Carlos Almanzar – professional baseball player * Felipe Alou – professional baseball manager and player * Jesús Alou – professional baseball player * Matty Alou – professional baseball player * Moisés Alou – professional baseball player * Joaquín Andújar – professional baseball player * Greg Aquino – professional baseball player * Joaquin Arias – professional baseball player * Miguel Batista – professional baseball player * Tony Batista – professional baseball player * Danny Bautista – professional baseball player * Denny Bautista – professional baseball player ]] * José Bautista – professional baseball player * José Bautista (pitcher) – professional baseball player (pitcher) * George Bell – professional baseball player * Ronnie Belliard – professional baseball player * Francis Beltrán – professional baseball player * Adrián Beltré – professional baseball player * Esteban Beltré – professional baseball player * Armando Benítez – professional baseball player * Joaquín Benoit – professional baseball player * Ángel Berroa – professional baseball player * Wilson Betemit – professional baseball player * Tony Blanco – professional baseball player * Pedro Borbón, Jr. – professional baseball player * Yhency Brazobán – professional baseball player * Juan Brito – professional baseball player * Daniel Cabrera – professional baseball player * Francisco Cabrera – professional baseball player * Melky Cabrera – professional baseball player ]] * Robinson Canó – professional baseball player * Rico Carty – professional baseball player * Bernie Castro – professional baseball player * Fabio Castro – professional baseball player * Starlin Castro – professional baseball player * Alberto Castillo – professional baseball player * Luis Castillo – professional baseball player * César Cedeño – professional baseball player * Jesús Colomé – professional baseball player * Bartolo Colón – professional baseball player * Román Colón – professional baseball player * Francisco Cordero – professional baseball player * Deivi Cruz – professional baseball player * Johnny Cueto – professional baseball player * Seranthony Domínguez – professional baseball pitcher * Octavio Dotel – professional baseball player * Edwin Encarnación – professional baseball player * Juan Encarnación – professional baseball player * Pedro Feliz – professional baseball player * Bartolomé Fortunato – professional baseball player * Rafael Furcal – professional baseball player * Julio Franco – professional baseball player * Jerry Gil – professional baseball player * Carlos Gómez – professional baseball player * Deivy Grullón – professional baseball player ]] * Vladimir Guerrero – professional baseball player * Vladimir Guerrero Jr. - professional baseball player * José Guillén – professional baseball player * Cristian Guzmán – professional baseball player * Freddy Guzmán – professional baseball player * Ronald Guzman – professional baseball player * Félix Heredia – professional baseball player * Roberto Hernández (formerly known as Fausto Carmona) – professional baseball player * Runelvys Hernández – professional baseball player * Julián Javier – professional baseball player * Stan Javier – professional baseball player * José Lima – professional baseball player * Francisco Liriano – professional baseball player * Pedro Liriano – professional baseball player * Mendy López – professional baseball player * Julio Lugo – professional baseball player * Ruddy Lugo – professional baseball player * Héctor Luna – professional baseball player * Manny Machado – professional baseball player * Henry Mateo – professional baseball player * Julio Mateo – professional baseball player * Juan Marichal – professional baseball player * Dámaso Marte – professional baseball player * Pedro Martínez – Cy Young Award-winning professional baseball player * José Mesa – professional baseball player * Omar Minaya – General Manager of the New York Mets * Raúl Mondesí – professional baseball player * Agustín Montero – professional baseball player * Juan Morillo – professional baseball player * Abraham Núñez – professional baseball player * Leo Núñez – professional baseball player * José Offerman – professional baseball player * Miguel Olivo – professional baseball player * David Ortiz – professional baseball player * Ramón Ortiz – professional baseball player * Pablo Ozuna – professional baseball player * Ronny Paulino – professional baseball player * Carlos Peña – professional baseball player * Tony Peña – professional baseball player * Wily Mo Peña – professional baseball player * Jhonny Peralta – professional baseball player * Antonio Pérez – professional baseball player * Mélido Pérez – professional baseball player * Neifi Pérez – professional baseball player * Odalis Pérez – professional baseball player * Rafael Pérez – professional baseball player * Timo Pérez – professional baseball player * Hipólito Pichardo – professional baseball player * Plácido Polanco – professional baseball player ]] * Albert Pujols – first baseman and designated hitter for the St. Louis Cardinals and Los Angeles Angels * Aramis Ramírez – professional baseball player * Hanley Ramírez – professional baseball player * Manny Ramírez – professional baseball player * José Reyes – professional baseball player * Fernando Rodney – professional baseball player * Alex Rodriguez – professional baseball player * Félix Rodríguez – professional baseball player * Henry Rodríguez – professional baseball player * Wandy Rodríguez – professional baseball player * Duaner Sánchez – professional baseball player * Carlos Santana − first baseman and catcher for the Cleveland Indians and Philadelphia Phillies * Víctor Santos – professional baseball player * Jean Segura - professional baseball player * Alfonso Soriano – professional baseball player * Jorge Sosa – professional baseball player * Sammy Sosa – professional baseball player * Julián Tavárez – professional baseball player * Oscar Taveras – professional baseball player * Willy Taveras – professional baseball player * Miguel Tejada – professional baseball player * Rubén Tejada – professional baseball player * Robinson Tejeda – professional baseball player * Luis Terrero – professional baseball player * Salomón Torres – professional baseball player * Juan Uribe – professional baseball player * Wilson Valdez – professional baseball player * José Valverde – professional baseball player * Claudio Vargas – professional baseball player * Yordano Ventura – professional baseball player * José Vizcaíno – professional baseball player * Luis Vizcaíno – professional baseball player * Edinson Vólquez – professional baseball player * Héctor Wagner – professional baseball player * Basketball * Orlando Antigua – professional basketball player * Trevor Ariza – professional basketball player * Luis Flores – basketball player * Francisco García – professional basketball player ]] * Al Horford – professional basketball player * Tito Horford – professional basketball player * Felipe López – professional basketball player * Jack Michael Martínez – professional basketball player * Sammy Mejia – professional basketball player * Carlos Morban – basketball player * Orlando Sanchez – professional basketball player * Edgar Sosa – professional basketball player * Karl-Anthony Towns – professional basketball player * Eloy Vargas – professional basketball player * Charlie Villanueva – professional basketball player Boxing * Francisco Contreras – boxer * Carlos Cruz – former professional boxing champion * Leo Cruz – professional boxing champion * Manuel Félix Díaz – professional boxer * Javier Fortuna – professional boxer * Julio Gervacio – professional boxer * Fernando Guerrero – professional boxer * Joan Guzmán – professional boxer * Luis Ernesto José – professional boxer * Eleoncio Mercedes – professional boxer * Juan Carlos Payano – boxer * Delvin Rodriguez – professional boxer * Edwin Rodriguez – professional boxer * Glen Tapia – professional boxer Other sports * Raul Aguayo – national sail team member *Juana Arrendel – high jumper * Milagros Cabral – professional volleyball player * José Miguel Cáceres – professional volleyball player * Brenda Castillo – professional volleyball player ]] * Luis Castillo – professional football player * Fany Chalas – sprinter * Stalin Colinet – former professional football player * Yuderqui Contreras – weightlifter * Domingo Cordero – hurdler * Bethania de la Cruz – professional volleyball player * Wendy Cruz – cyclist * Marcos Díaz – ultra-distance swimmer * Karla Echenique – professional volleyball player * Edward Vinicio Espinal – professional soccer player * Jaime Espinal – Olympic wrestler * Víctor Estrella Burgos – tennis player * Lisvel Elisa Eve – professional volleyball player * Mary Joe Fernández – professional tennis player * Alex Garcia – UFC fighter ]] * Iván Ernesto Gómez – elite mountaineer * Aumi Guerra – professional bowler * Dionicio Gustavo – karateka * Robinson Hilario - kitesurfer * José Hernández – tennis player * Francia Jackson – professional volleyball player * Jhohanny Jean – taekwondo athlete * Ernesto Jerez – sportscaster * Julio Luciano – high jumper * Víctor Martínez – professional bodybuilder * Gabriel Mercedes – taekwondo practitioner * Juan Núñez – sprinter * Sidarka Núñez – professional volleyball player * Victor Nunez – soccer player * Michael-Ray Pallares-González – tennis player * Alexis Panisse – runner * Domingo Peralta – soccer player * Wanda Rijo – weightlifter * Heidy Rodríguez – karateka * Jeoselyna Rodríguez Santos – professional volleyball player * Cindy Rondón – professional volleyball player * Dante Rosario – professional football player * Félix Sánchez – Olympic gold medal–winning hurdler * Raysa Sanchez – sprinter * Luguelín Santos – Olympic silver medalist-sprinter * Annerys Vargas – professional volleyball player * Jack Veneno – professional wrestler * Ana Villanueva – karateka * DeAndre Yedlin – soccer player Other personalities , diplomat and architect.]] *Rolando Acosta – associate justice *Félix Acosta-Núñez – journalist *Danny Almonte – notable Little League player *Radhames Aracena – music producer *Rafael Bello – journalist *Billy Berroa – sports broadcaster *Pedro Borrell – architect *José María Cabral – director *Vladimir Caamaño - comedian *Rafael Calventi – architect, diplomat *Claudia Castaños – journalist *Marino Vinicio Castillo – lawyer *Miguel Cocco – politician *Shirley Collado – psychology professor, president of Ithaca college *Federico Alberto Cuello Camilo – diplomat *Alexandra Cheron – socialite/model *Jose DeCamps – dancer *Nelson de la Rosa – actor, comedian *Mario Alvarez Dugan – journalist *Rudy Duthil – advertising executive , music executive.]] *Jose Gutierez - dancer, choreographer *José María Heredia y Heredia – poet (Dominican parents) *Emilio Prud’Homme – writer and lawyer *María Isabel Soldevila – journalist *Michele Jimenez – ballet dancer *Paul Luna – restaurateur *Johnny Marines – music executive *Rámon Marrero Aristy – journalist *Maria Marte – prominent chef working in Spain *Jose E. Martinez – lawyer *Ralph Mercado – founder of RMM Records; music producer[https://www.nytimes.com/2009/03/12/arts/music/12mercado.html Ralph Mercado, Impresario, Dies at 67] from The New York Times March 11, 2009 *Charles E Milander – social media expert *Rafael Molina Morillo – journalist *Francisco Moncion - ballet dancer, choreographer * Miguel Núñez - theologian *Providencia Paredes – assistant and confidante to Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis *Quirino Paulino – notorious drug smuggler *Arturo Pellerano Alfau – journalist *Ilka Tanya Payán – actress, AIDS/HIV activist *Pedro Saúl Pérez – activist *Oscar Peter – champion figure skater *Domingo Pilarte – evangelist *Santiago Luis Polanco Rodríguez – drug dealer *Porfirio Rubirosa – diplomat, polo player, race car driver * José Santana (economist) – economist *Angelo Sosa – restaurateur *Manuel Tarrazo – fashion designer *Miguel Vila Luna – architect and painter See also *People of the Dominican Republic *Dominican American *List of Dominican Americans *Culture of the Dominican Republic References Category:Lists Category:Lists of Dominican Republic people